


The Master of Satis House

by MildredMost



Series: Expectations [3]
Category: Dickensian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Face Slapping, Light Bondage, M/M, Object Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Ties & Cravats, Walking Canes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildredMost/pseuds/MildredMost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Amelia Havisham and Meriwether Compeyson are married, as despite Mr Jagger's suspicions, Arthur does not speak up. All of their lives have changed, but Arthur refuses to recognise Compeyson as the new master of Satis House and Compeyson must find a way to make him submit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Master of Satis House

Arthur drew himself into the shadows of the alleyway near Satis House and watched until Scrooge left his front door. 

Arthur’s payment was overdue - not that he had it anyway. Hopefully Amelia’s fierce maid had seen him off for now, Arthur thought, even though Scrooge wasn’t the type to be intimidated by anyone. 

Tucking the parcel he carried more neatly under his arm , he waited until the moneylender was well past the oyster stall before stepping out into the street and through the gates of his home. 

Home. Back where he should be. A Havisham again. In her blissful newlywed joy, Amelia had welcomed him with open arms. He kept telling himself that everything had worked out for the best, that his plan with Compeyson had hurt no one and that Amelia was the happiest he had ever seen her. 

And yet. 

He slung his hat onto the hall table and unbuttoned his coat, drinking in the rich, orderly surroundings. Then jumped as Compeyson burst out of the parlour door. 

He could not quite get used to Compeyson living here with them. It was like living with a caged tiger; magnificent but terrifying, and liable to turn on you. And he turned on Arthur now. 

“Scrooge was here again,” he said, his jaw tight with anger. “I am tired of your indiscretions coming to our door, Arthur.” 

“I don’t see why you cannot just pay him,” Arthur said haughtily. “For all the trifling amount that it is.” 

“Because then how will you ever learn to manage your affairs? And what have you been buying now?” said Compeyson, gesturing to the package under Arthur’s arm.  Arthur felt his temper begin to rise. As if Compeyson knew any better how to look after money - it ran through his fingers like sand. 

“It is no concern of yours. And my affairs are no longer your business,” Arthur said. Good God was it not enough for the man that he pretended to defer to him in front of Amelia? He would not take this interference from him any longer. 

“Oh but they are. You must get used to the fact that as your sister’s husband, I am master of Satis House now,” Compeyson said, “And I hold the purse strings.” 

As if he could ever bring himself to recognise Compeyson as such. 

“You are not quite her husband though, are you?” he said, leaning towards Compeyson, hissing in his ear. “Are you forgetting the small matter of your first wife?” 

“Remember where you are, Arthur,” Compeyson hissed back. “And remember I know your secrets too. Do you really want to lose this comfortable life again?” 

Arthur flinched backwards, regretting his burst of temper. 

Flicking a sidelong glance at the parlour door where Amelia presumably sat waiting for him, Compeyson grasped Arthur’s hand and pulled him closer. Arthur stared at him. 

“Let’s not argue,” Compeyson said softly against Arthur’s neck, his thumb tracing a circle on Arthur’s palm. Arthur’s heart stuttered. Compeyson hadn’t touched him in so long; he had thought that was all over now that he was married to Amelia. Yes, he had come to Arthur’s room the night before the wedding, and fucked him without so much as a word, bending Arthur over the bed, hand clamped over his mouth. But that had been weeks ago. 

And now he was giving Arthur one of those hot, wicked looks out of his sleepy blue eyes and Arthur felt the familiar jag of lust spike through him. Was he just toying with him again? Most likely. But a part of Arthur did not care, he just wanted to be touched. Wanted to feel Compeyson’s strong body against his. 

He hated himself for it. 

Compeyson let Arthur’s hand drop and Arthur let out a breath. 

“Why do you not go up and get ready for dinner? It is in an hour.” 

“I know what time we have dinner in this house, Compeyson,” Arthur said, but headed for the stairs nonetheless. The touch on his palm had flushed him with heat all over, and all he wanted was to be alone for a moment to cool down, calm his thoughts. 

Entering the haven of his room, Arthur shrugged off his coat and unfastened his waistcoat. It had been a long walk back from Piccadilly and the streets had been muddy and wet. He would have taken a cab but Compeyson kept him so damned short of money. He must appeal to Amelia, he thought; surely she could not want her brother to be walking the streets like a pauper. 

Perhaps he would ring for some hot water in a moment, so he could wash. Oh these small luxuries now that he was back at home; clean bedding, decent food, hot water at the ring of a bell. 

First though he would look over his purchase. 

He lit the candles on the mantle and brought one over to the side of the bed so he could see more clearly. Carefully he untied the string and opened the package. There it was; a new cane in silver and mahogany, tipped with the crest of the Havishams. He ran his thumb over the embossed surface, weighed it in his hand. Yes, it was quite beautiful. Extravagant perhaps, but the shop boy at James Smith & Sons had been so persuasive. _And so handsome_ , Arthur admitted to himself, and smiled. He had wanted an umbrella too, but the shop boy had told him there was a shipment due next week, so why not come back then to see the new stock? _You can come into the stockroom itself, see everything we have_ , the boy had said, and looked at him from under his lashes. Arthur had smiled and promised to be back as soon as possible.   

Lost in a pleasant daydream about what might happen in the stockroom, Arthur didn’t hear his door open and close. 

“Arthur.” 

Arthur was so startled he dropped the cane, and watched in horror as it rolled over and over and fetched up at Compeyson’s feet. 

“So this is what you bought,” Compeyson lifted the cane, looked it over. “Silver and mahogany. And the Havisham crest no less. How much did this cost?” 

“It is none of your concern.” 

“It is when you no doubt expect me to foot the bill for it,” Compeyson said. He twirled the cane in his hand and Arthur watched him fearfully. 

“Such foolish extravagance, Arthur,” Compeyson said. “I am half minded to have you send this back.” 

“You cannot order me to do anything,” Arthur burst out, then wished he had bitten his tongue. Compeyson raised his eyebrows at him. 

“Do you like it very much then, brother?” he said, dangerously pleasant. 

Arthur said nothing. He loathed it when Compeyson called him brother; it made him feel sick. He watched him silently, heart thudding in his chest. 

“Because if you want to keep it, I can think of a way you can pay for it,” Compeyson continued, coming towards him, and again Arthur was reminded of the prowl of a big cat. 

And then, like a cat, he sprang. 

Arthur found himself flat against the bed, Compeyson above him, pinned down at the throat by the cane. He tried to shove Compeyson up and off him, but only earned a more crushing pressure on his neck. He took a choking breath, struggling against him, beginning to panic. 

“Don’t fight me. You know it never ends well for you,” Compeyson said and Arthur willed himself to stop struggling and concentrate on getting enough air. 

“Now you will do as I say,” Compeyson said, sitting up and releasing Arthur, “Or you will feel exactly what this cane is capable of. I am very tired of your refusal to recognise me as master of this house.” 

Arthur felt suffused with rage. He would never, _ever..._

“Undress please.” 

Arthur pulled himself up as Compeyson sat back and settled himself to watch, an amused smile on his face.  Arthur fumbled resentfully with his clothing. He did not want to give Compeyson a reason to beat him, but he would never defer to him as master of Satis House. Never. Compeyson lifted the cane and used it to slide one of Arthur’s braces off his shoulder. 

“Come on Arthur, let me see you.” 

Arthur felt himself blushing all over as Compeyson’s eyes challenged him. He looked away quickly. The thought of being naked while Compeyson was fully dressed was so humiliating, he could barely bring himself to do it. And yet the idea of it made his insides liquid with want. 

His hands trembled and hesitated as he got to the buttons of his shirt and Compeyson said “Hurry up,” and tapped him on the side with the cane, which hurt enough to focus him upon the task again. 

His shoes next, then his trousers. He had never felt so vulnerable. And worse still his cock was so hard, standing out from his body obscenely as Arthur finally tugged off his underclothes. 

“ _God_ , you…” Compeyson said, his voice hoarse. “Sit on the edge of the bed.” 

Even in the depths of his embarrassment, Arthur realised that Compeyson was aroused by the sight of him and felt a sense of power trickle back into him. He obeyed, meeting Compeyson’s eyes boldly, parting his legs. He had asked to see him; well let him look. He ran a hand up and down his own cock, not breaking the eye contact. 

Compeyson’s eyes went black with desire. He came over to Arthur, and still holding the cane he used it under Arthur’s chin to tilt his head up.

Arthur could see the outline of his erection through the cotton of his trousers. He ran his thumb along it before he could stop himself and was rewarded by a low moan.  Arthur looked directly, insolently at him, and took him by the hips, mouthing along his cock through the fabric. 

Compeyson tangled a hand in his hair and held Arthur’s face there, grinding against him and moaning again in a most satisfying way. With his other hand he undid his clothing and pulled out his cock, pressing it against Arthur’s lips. 

“Open,” was all he said. 

Arthur knew better than to resist, and opened up immediately. And he wanted to make Compeyson make that noise again, to be the cause of it, to see him lose a tiny bit of control. He licked him then sucked the head into his mouth, hands braced against Compeyson’s thighs as Compeyson tried to press forward. Arthur sucked his mouth slowly back off him, then took him back in again, inch by teasing inch, relishing the weight on his tongue. 

“Arms behind you Arthur,” Compeyson gasped. Arthur put his arms behind him quickly, aware that Compeyson still held the cane. Surely Compeyson would not beat him with it, not with his cock in Arthur’s mouth? 

Instead Compeyson slid the cane between Arthur’s back and his arms, catching them up at the crook of the elbow and forcing them painfully back and up. Arthur leant forward to relieve the pressure on them and Compeyson thrust his full length down Arthur’s throat. Arthur began to gag, his stomach heaving, but Compeyson merely pushed further forward until Arthur’s nose was buried in the hair at his crotch. 

“Come on Arthur, take me in all the way. I know you can do it, you have the mouth of a whore,” Compeyson said, pulling back and thrusting back in again, still holding the cane painfully high. 

Arthur fought to get control back, his throat clenching around Compeyson’s cock and his arms beginning to cramp. He moved his mouth up and down again, taking him as deeply as he could. 

“Oh God, _fuck,”_ Compeyson moaned, his hips moving faster, his eyes closed. All Arthur could do was let him fuck his mouth, he could not keep up with the thrusts. And his own cock ached with the need to be touched as he let Compeyson use him and he spread his legs to accommodate his hardness. It was shameful how he loved to be debauched this way. 

Compeyson dropped the cane, freeing Arthur’s arms, and held him instead by the hair. Arthur choked again as the thrusts became frantic, and then a moment later Compeyson was coming, pulsing in Arthur’s mouth, making a noise so arousing that Arthur thought he might finish too, before he had even been touched. 

Compeyson released him at last and stood back. Arthur fell back on his elbows panting, conscious of his nudity again. 

“Well done,” said Compeyson smugly. “That was one of your better attempts.” 

“Fuck you,” said Arthur. “I know how much you wanted me, you are not that good an actor.” 

“And yet your sister believes every word I say,” Compeyson said. He widened his eyes innocently. “ _Please do not worry about Arthur, Amelia - he just needs some guidance from another man. I am happy to take charge of him_.” 

“She would not agree to that.” 

“She already has.” 

“I would like to see you try to take charge of me. In my own _home_ ,” Arthur spat. “Who do you think you are?” 

“So you submit to my cock down your throat,” Compeyson said, “But you still will not admit that I rule this house? Because I do. I could have you out on your ear in a moment. Or merely have you.” Compeyson chuckled at him. 

Oh Arthur _hated_ him. He lost his temper entirely. 

“You do not rule this house. I am still the true master of it, and I will be again. And the servants see it as I do,” Arthur continued recklessly. “They pretend for Amelia’s sake but they know you are not a gentleman. They still take orders from me, I… _Oh_!” 

Compeyson had taken both Arthur’s wrists in a tight grip, yanking them above his head, and was ripping off his own necktie. 

“No,” said Arthur, realising what was happening. “ _No.”_  He struggled violently. 

Compeyson ignored him, wrapping the silk tie around Arthur’s wrists, then dragging him to the head of the bed and securing him to the iron bedrail. Arthur kicked out but Compeyson dodged him easily, laughing. 

“You will submit to me, Arthur,” he said. “You will admit I am your master now.” 

Arthur watched him, breathing hard, his arms stretched above his head. He could not guess at what Compeyson might do. If only...if only he was not so _aroused_ by being treated this way. If only he could think beyond wanting Compeyson to touch him, to fuck him, to make him come. But his erection had not subsided since Compeyson had made him strip and showed no signs of doing so now he was tied down and at Compeyson’s mercy. Arthur closed his eyes in shame. 

Then Compeyson leant down and kissed him. 

It was so unexpected that he gasped into Compeyson’s mouth, opening his eyes wide. Compeyson kissed gently at his parted lips then pushed his tongue between them, slow, hot and sensuous. Arthur’s eyes fluttered shut again. It could not have been more of a contrast than the way he had treated Arthur’s mouth just minutes before and he felt overwhelmed with the sensation. He opened his mouth a little wider and Compeyson kissed him deeper and deeper until Arthur arched up against him, wrapping a leg around Compeyson’s waist, trying to pull him down against him, against his untouched cock.   

Compeyson stroked a hand down Arthur’s chest, grazing his nipple, and then down, splaying over the flatness of his stomach. His thumb brushed over his hipbone, then down to flick across the head of his cock, and away again. “Ohhhh,” Arthur moaned. “Please…” 

But Compeyson was kissing him again. “I cannot resist this mouth,” he murmured, “Not when it is all bruised and red like this. You look so filthy. Such a whore.” Arthur felt dizzy with it all. 

Breaking away, Compeyson sat back on his heels, reaching for the vial of oil Arthur kept at his bedside. “Just say it, Havisham,” he said, a slight smile curling at the corner of his mouth. “Just tell me I am your master and I will give you the orgasm of your life.” 

He stroked an oiled finger against Arthur’s arse, pressing against his opening. Arthur said nothing but pushed back against him. The tip of his finger slid in, then out again, circling Arthur’s hole, coating him in oil. 

“Say it,” said Compeyson again, taking his finger out but keeping it pressed against him. 

In a mixture of frustration and anger, Arthur lifted his chin. “I will never say it.” But oh God he wanted Compeyson to touch him, in any way, even if it was to hit him. Just anything, _anything_. 

And Compeyson slid his finger in again, further this time. “You like that, don’t you _brother,”_ he said as Arthur moaned. 

“Don’t call me that,” Arthur said, repulsed and aroused. “I am _not_ your…” he stopped as he realised Compeyson had turned away. 

Compeyson had picked up the cane again, rubbing an oily thumb across the top of it. He pushed Arthur’s legs further apart. 

“Let’s see how you like your pretty new toy.” 

“What are you doing?” said Arthur, trying to struggle away. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he felt his panic mount. What could he be...surely not… 

He felt the cold of the metal press against his entrance and gasped. 

“Don’t,” he said. “Compeyson, please. Oh God, _don’t_.” 

“You spend so recklessly Arthur,” Compeyson said. “You must be punished for your extravagance. And if you refuse to see me as your master then I will master you myself.” 

He pushed the cane against Arthur and Arthur felt the head of it slide into him, cold, wide and hard. God it _hurt_ it...oh _fuck,_ it was so... 

“Take it _out,”_ said Arthur desperately, struggling against his ties. 

“Try and push it out,” said Compeyson, his face alight with a taunting smile. The man was evil, a monster. Arthur closed his eyes with humiliation and tried, but that only let Compeyson slide it further inside him. Arthur moaned long and low like an animal. God he had never felt anything so...it was so rigid, cold. 

“I’ll say it, I’ll _say_ it,” Arthur gasped. 

“I gave you ample opportunity to say it. Too late now,” said Compeyson. He twisted the cane and touched something inside Arthur that made him see stars. He screamed out with the pain and pleasure, earning himself a hard slap in the face. 

“Do you want Amelia to come running?” Compeyson demanded. “Must I gag you?” 

Arthur looked at him through tear-filled eyes, panting and biting his lip. Slowly he nodded. 

Compeyson rolled his eyes and laughed. “I should have known it,” he said. “You are such a little slut Arthur. Well I won’t. You must keep quiet yourself or pay the price.” 

Arthur could not think how he could. He had never felt anything like it - Compeyson’s cock inside him had never felt like this. Compeyson was fucking him with the cane now, sliding it in and out, rocking it back and forth inside him. And every time he rocked it, another burst of stars went off behind Arthur’s eyes. 

He bit down on his lip hard enough to taste blood to keep his moans contained. His cock was flushed dark pink and so hard it hurt - he knew the slightest touch on it would finish him. He could not believe that he was going to come like this, tied down, this _thing_ inside him, stretching him, utterly helpless. But God he wanted to, oh he wanted to; he could feel himself pushing down on it and wanting it to go deeper, to feel fuller... he realised he was begging Compeyson to touch him, and Compeyson was looking down on his suffering as uncaring as the devil himself. 

Compeyson took hold of his cock at last and one stroke was enough. Arthur’s hips snapped upwards and he began to come, harder than he ever had in his life. It was as though someone had electrified him, his whole body arching off the bed with the intensity. Lucky that Compeyson clapped a hand across his mouth, because he could not stop the sound that erupted from him. And my God, he was _still_ coming, still shaking and shuddering with it, his cock pulsing. 

He collapsed back onto the bed, exhausted. Compeyson had not removed the cane from him and his muscles clenched around it. He had not thought it possible to spend so violently. He blinked tears from his eyes, not quite able to speak. 

“Let me free,” Arthur managed at last.  He wanted a brandy desperately. 

“No,” said Compeyson, a wicked smile spreading across his face. “I won’t. I think I will keep you here for now, all opened up and ready for me.” 

Arthur began to protest and Compeyson took a handkerchief from his pocket and gagged him tightly with it. “Now you stay quiet. And keep the cane inside you, otherwise I’ll punish you. Dinner will only take an hour. I’ll make your excuses to Amelia.” 

Arthur watched him in horrified disbelief. 

Compeyson looked around him and found Arthur’s discarded necktie. “I’ll take this, if you don’t mind,” he said, winding it around his collar. “Wouldn’t want to look untidy for dinner with my wife.” 

_No. He could not really mean to..._

Arthur watched as Compeyson washed his hands in the basin on the washstand and dried them carefully on the cloth. He checked himself in the glass on the dressing table, smoothing his waistcoat. 

_Now he would release him. He would not leave him here._

  
But blowing the remaining candles out, Compeyson left Arthur in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I don’t know what those canes are for, do I. They carry them everywhere but they never seem to use them for anything :D Poor Arthur, I’m sure Compeyson will bring him a large snifter of brandy very soon. Also, this is the fault of Malchikelf who gave me the idea in a comment :)
> 
> Come and say hello on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mildredmost)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pretty Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273739) by [bracari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracari/pseuds/bracari)




End file.
